


frail and fair in the touch of your palm, in the touch of your eyes.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Male Character, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Idiots in Love, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Tired Hinata Hajime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hajime blinked blankly at him, before offering a bonny curvature of his lips, holding his soft doughy palm straight up for nagito to press his own to, his cheeks warming just lightly enough to be seen, the boy looking even more beauteous then ever against soft gleaming stars and the subtle sign of deep shades of indigo and violet warming the brink of the sky, dipping into the waves. nagito was sure he would die from the small smile hajime was giving him, the heavenly looking ultimate before him reminding him how powerful his luck truly was. he smiled back, his hand quivering as he brought it up to hajime's, hesitantly inching his hand flat against hajime's.as the sun came to meet the tip of the now soft oranges and yellows flooding the sky, hajime intertwined their fingers, silky fair hand pressed into a deleterious rotten hand. nagito's cheeks melted into a fuzzy deep pink goop, eyes beady and astouned, lips just partially hanging apart as humour lit the gleem circling his beloved's pupils, "you really are the kind of person to compare hand sizes with their crush just so you can touch them."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	frail and fair in the touch of your palm, in the touch of your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: N/A
> 
> NOTES: this was very impulsive and random, because i saw some art and it inspired me to write this dumb little thing. its just cute and short and dumb, so enjoy ^__^ - also - hajime being trans isn't mentioned but he is :D

nagito could feel his heart whisking against his ribs, palms clammy against the sand irritating his ghostly pale skin. he sat next to hajime, the sky luminous and stargazed around them, cool glassy water wafting soothingly just enough to greet white noise to the ear. nagito had called his killing school classmate down to the shore to watch the sunrise with him, hajime unable to sleep and jaded from the murders, agreed.

though now, as they sat against the scratchy sand, backs pressed to the bark of a palm tree, pitch black skies flooding their peripheral visions, their silence fell heavy. the blundering silent between them echoed loud enough to make hajime tense up, eyelids drooping. nagito clasped his rough hands together oafishly, eyes lifting into a fabricated eyesmile, "hajime! we should compare hand sizes!" his voice was as raspy and omnious as per usual, though more taut and strained. 

in honesty, he dragged his schoolmate down to the shore, because of his attraction to the brunette. hajime was the ultimate form of hope, and the only one on the island that offered him an ounce of his time, or even a shallow scowl. he was fascinating to the ultimate lucky student, and so far above himself in so many inconceivable ways. the just barely taller boy was far more pleasing to the eye then nagito, he wasn't frail and his hair wasn't fading into white unlike the smaller student, his eyes were persistently determined and striking, his voice always clear and stunning, he was simply put, perfect in all forms of the word. 

nagito didn't plan to make any moves on the ravishing ultimate by bringing him down for the sunset, he didn't even believe he was worthy enough to think of his feelings for the boy whilst in his presence. it was just, spending time and being in the same proximity of hajime made his heart do spins in his chest, all of his worries and anxiety of not being good enough for hajime's attention washing from his head, and all he could think of was hajime hinata, the love of his life.

hajime blinked blankly at him, before offering a bonny curvature of his lips, holding his soft doughy palm straight up for nagito to press his own to, his cheeks warming just lightly enough to be seen, the boy looking even more beauteous then ever against soft gleaming stars and the subtle sign of deep shades of indigo and violet warming the brink of the sky, dipping into the waves. nagito was sure he would die from the small smile hajime was giving him, the heavenly looking ultimate before him reminding him how powerful his luck truly was. he smiled back, his hand quivering as he brought it up to hajime's, hesitantly inching his hand flat against hajime's.

as the sun came to meet the tip of the now soft oranges and yellows flooding the sky, hajime intertwined their fingers, silky fair hand pressed into a deleterious rotten hand. nagito's cheeks melted into a fuzzy deep pink goop, eyes beady and astouned, lips just partially hanging apart as humour lit the gleem circling his beloved's pupils, "you really are the kind of person to compare hand sizes with their crush just so you can touch them." his voice was fond, his precious hold on hajime's sickly and gross hand ever so slightly tightening, his touch addicting to nagito's unworthy dainty and scratchy skin, "oh, also, my hand's bigger." 

nagito held lovesome eyes onto hajime, scooting himself closer to the enamored boy, resting his head against the barely taller ultimate's shoulder, his heart rebounding against his shuttering ribs, breath still and doing it's best to hold on. hajime brought fine tender fingers to run through nagito's flakey locks, pressing a haste kiss to the boy's head, his gentle doey smile never falling from his face, his eyes staring dotingly at the student huddled up against him. nagito fluttered his faint white eyelashes against his cheeks, the feathery hairs tickling his skin as he let out a long adoring sigh, a smile itching at the corners of his lips.

as the ultimates watched the delicate colors of the sky wash into the sky, clouds softing against the warm banks of the sky hovering above calm water. nagito came to adore the way hajime confessed, gently and without direct confrontation, but they both still knew, whether it be by fait or by their destined connection stringing them together, they both shared the same pure adoration and love for one another, hopelessly in love with the thought of their skin touching from the moment their eyes met for the first time. nagito let his eyes meet hajime's again, "we didn't see the sun rise, hinata-kun."

hajime rustled nagito's white fragile locks, shifting to stand up, his smile growing by each moment that passed, "we'll just have to come back again tomorrow, then, my lovely daisy."


End file.
